Kimidori's game
by NekuThat1DeadKid
Summary: it has been five years since the original story, Neku is now a 20 year old college kid, however little does he know he will meet Shibuya's composer once again, and little does he know that he will be playing the reapers game, once again...
1. Another game

This is a story that takes place 5 years after the original story, the main characters (with the exception for rhyme) would all be 25, Rhyme would be around 13 ('cuz she's like 8 in the game, speaking of which I just lost The Game) . There may be some yaoi but this fan fiction itself is not meant to be a yaoi fan fiction

Chapter 1

Neku, for the first time is what seemed like a lifetime, found himself not walking home from school. he was a college kid along with Beat (can you believe it?), Shiki and Eri had gone to a design school somewhere south of Kyoto, they came back occasionally for holidays and such but were not in town at the moment. Neku was walking towards the station under pass

"I wonder if he's still Composer…" Neku said aloud to himself. It was then he stopped moving, he couldn't it was like there was something holding him there.

"Don't move. Don't speak" said a familiar voice behind him

"_Oh sure as if I _could_ move" _he thought

"Did you miss me?" the voice said again "My dear-dear partner?"

Neku almost choked

"Ah I almost forgot you can move and talk now," Joshua said walking in front of Neku "I just wanted to see the look on your face"

"Oh Fudge it's you" Neku said still with a look of surprise

"What brings you here hmm?" Joshua smiled "Oh wait I remember. I **called** you here"

Neku was speechless so he instead listened to Joshua speak.

"If you wouldn't mind coming with me" Joshua said taking Neku's hand, and leading him in the Direction of the Shibuya River "I will tell you why I have called you"

Neku once again speechless followed with no complaint

"Now why couldn't you have been like this in our week together?" he giggled knowing he would probably not get a response.

Neku shook his head _"Say something to him dammit!" _ "H-how have you been?" he asked _"you idiot"_ he thought to himself _'why would you say something like that' _

"Finally have your voice back?" Joshua giggled "well I've been all right, a little bored, but that's about to change." He turned back to look at Neku's face. Neku looked as if he was scared, confused, and a bit disgusted all at the same time. "Oh don't worry I don't mean _that_ kind of fun."

"Then what kind of fun would you want _me_ for?!" Neku exclaimed

"Oh you think that's all I like you for, I feel so unloved!" Joshua said pouting his lip, they had made it to the death gods pad, Joshua let go of Neku's hand and sat down at one of the couches to that were placed in front of the table that sat in the middle of the room "Now for the real reason I called you here, is not as dirty as your thoughts have led you to believe," this was the first time Neku had really been able to get a good look at the composer, Joshua's hair was thick and silvery, like it had always been. His clothes were similar to those that he had worn when he was fifteen, his shirt was completely un buttoned and his sleeves were rolled up just before the elbow, his pant's were just the same style as when Joshua had been fifteen.

"The real reason I called you here is because," Joshua paused again to increase the suspense that already lingered in the room

"_Oh just say it already!" _ Neku thought a little impatient

"The real reason I called you here" Joshua paused again "was because I need another proxy"

"What?!" Neku said a little louder then he had intended "You put me through all this suspense only to tell me that? Fine I'll get my pins, where's Megumi"

"No I think you're misunderstanding" Joshua said putting his hand up telling Neku to stay standing where he was "that game is over, what I need you to do is complete the game in another UG"

Neku shook his head now he was even more confused "I think I need more explanation"

"Well I need you as more of a partner rather than a proxy" Joshua said sitting back a moment "In a few days I'm going to begin playing a reapers game in another UG in competition with that UG's composer"

"Creepy kid say what?" Neku said still confused

"What you want more explanation?" Joshua asked with an expression that was saying 'Aren't you satisfied' then he laughed "picky as ever Neku, I guess I can tell you more. I placed a bet with the Composer of the Kyoto UG, Miss Erika Kimidori. The only rule for this game that we will be playing is that I need to pick a partner that has been through a UG at least once, well you've played the reaper's game three times. I'm positive that makes you a little over qualified"

"Will you have to kill me again?" Neku asked a little skeptical

"No but you and I will be legal players right down to the player pins and entry fee" Joshua said

"Since when do you play clean (as opposed to playing dirty which was what Josh was known for.)?"

"Since Kimidori is also playing clean and to play against her rules would be unfair"

"so will she be picking a player too?" Neku asked

"Neky-kun do you even need to ask?" Josh laughed play fully standing up "Now go tie up all your loose ends here, and I'll meet you at the bus station in twenty minutes, we don't have a moment to loose."

"Oh goody" Neku grumbled grabbing his phone to call Beat thinking to himself _"I can't believe I'm actually playing that stupid game a fourth time"_


	2. my player is

I want Kimidori to be the most despicable, the most vile person you have ever met in your life, I want her to be so creepy she makes Joshua look normal, well I guess only you as the reader can tell me that…

A little bit of warning this chapter will have a few time skips while they (Neku and Joshua) are traveling.

Chapter 2

Neku stood as he waited for beat to pick up

"Yo" Beat said finally picking up the phone

"Yo beat, hey can you keep a list of all the homework we get for a week maybe nine days" Neku asked "I'm going away for a little while"

"Sure I can keep you updated on homework," Beat said before asking "where ya' goin'?"

"Kyoto" Neku said with a sigh as he watched Joshua slip past him "with Joshua" he added, maybe it was best that beat knew that

"Well I didn't know you swung that way Neku" Beat joked

"What!? No it's not like that!" Neku said starting to freak

"Ah I'm jus jokin' why you're goin' ain't any of my bidnuss" Beat laughed

"Thanks for understanding why I'm going is kind of hard to explain." Neku said

"'S no problem" Beat said cheerfully before hanging up, Neku sighed and put his phone away. Neku reached into his bag and pulled out a beat up pair of head phones. He sat on the couch where Joshua had been sitting previously, and looked at the headphones. They had been brand new, five years and three weeks ago, now they were worn and probably didn't work very well anymore, the paint had chipped and the soft earpieces had been nearly torn to shred. Neku smiled as he held them, thinking of the memories of five years ago. Neku put on the headphones and stood up.

"Here we go again" he smiled laughing as he left the Death god's pad heading back to his student apartment to change into more comfort able clothes, he'd be wearing them for seven days after all.

About twenty minutes later Neku stepped into the station looking around for Joshua.

"Well, you're on time for once" Joshua giggled all of a sudden next to him

"Ah!" Neku said surprised "Oh it's just you" he said breathing out. Neku was wearing a pair of blue jeans and a T-shirt, the T-shirt was white, grey, and loose, the sleeves were grey and the torso was white, it said in faded red letters on the left side just in between the breast and shoulder the word CAT. The sleeves of the shirt rested little less tan two centimeters above his elbow. Neku was still wearing his old headphones, and he was also wearing around his neck his old MP3 player form five years ago.

"You still have those?" Joshua asked laughing a little "you're so sentimental"

"Whatever" Neku said sighing and they bored a bus to the nearest train station.

They arrived in Kyoto only a few hours later, it was now around twelve thirty AM, and Neku had just woken up when the train stopped Joshua was asleep beside him.

"Hey Josh" he said poking Joshua "I think we're there."

"Oh" Joshua said waking up "so we are" He stood up, Neku, soon after, followed suit. They stepped off the train and into the station.

Joshua sat on a bench, "wait here with me Neku" he said, and so Neku sat next to him until all the other people had left the station, all except one tall young woman around nineteen for m the looks of it. She turned her head and looked at Joshua then smiled. She was standing up against a wall to Neku and Joshua's right, her eyes were deep green her hair was long and black it hit just above her waist. She had bangs the rested a little above her eyes. Her smile was so familiar it made Neku cringe. He looked at Joshua who was smiling the exact same way, and Neku made the assumption that the gorgeous girl standing alone in the station was Erika Kimidori. Kyoto's composer.

"_why are they all creeps?" _Neku asked himself closing his eyes sighing

"How like you Kiryu" the girl, now standing next to the bench, said

'Like me how?" Joshua asked laughing a littler

"For you to pick your fuck buddy for a partner"

"Say what?!" Neku asked looking up a bit surprised at Kimidori's comment, Kimidori stood straight her hands behind her back, a few pieces of her hair ran over her shoulders, she walked over to Neku. She ran her finger under his jaw bone and under his chin so that he was looking at her.

"Cute, but a bit of a spaz monkey don't you think?" she said Looking at Joshua

"Hey who are you calling a spaz monkey!?!" Neku said not too happy with being insulted so openly

"He is a bit of a spaz isn't he?" Josh said putting his hand under his chin and looking at Neku before shrugging "ah well, he sleeps like a rock soo…"

"Okay Shut up I really don't want to know" Neku said trying to hide the blush with his hands.

"Aww! Isn't that cute? He's embarrassed" Erika said smiling holding her hands in loose fists over her lower lip "any way if you wouldn't mind coming with me to discuss a few extra rules."

"Ah, no I wouldn't mind" Joshua said standing up "hang in there Neky-kun I'll be back, this won't take more than a few minutes. Ten tops"

Five minutes later Joshua and Erika came back.

"Well that should give you a few days to get used to the town, and I'll use that time to commission my player." Erika said smiling, Erika then tore Neku's headphones right of his head.

"Hey! What was that for?!" he screamed

"Your entry fee" she smirked almost disappearing

"Wait" Neku said before she left "what- I mean, who is your player?"

"Hee hee" Erika laughed flipping her hair back "Shiki Misaki"

Neku stood up at the sound of his best friend's name, Kimidori smiled wickedly before disappearing, leaving Neku dumb founded, in the middle of Kyoto's station, with out headphones, well at least Joshua was there. Then again that might not be a plus after all…


	3. We've been bamboozled

In my first Chapter's description it says all the main Character's would be 25, I apologize, they would be 20 XD, I have drawn some pictures of Neku and Joshua, at age 20, Unfortunately Neku lost the spikes in his hair, but hey you can't expect him to have the same hairstyle all his life, he's a Dynamic Character… Josh on the other hand looks almost exactly the same 'asept his shirt is un-buttoned and he looks 20, or is 'sposed to.

Okay this is actually a re-write of chapter 3 because it was fail so here you go here's my attempt at a re-write, I may make several changes to chapter like this and will always let you know '^^, however there's just something that's not right about Joshua saying "we've been bamboozled" there's something not right about _ANYONE_ saying "we've been bamboozled" for that matter…

Chapter 3

Neku was furious; he began to fee cold hateful tears run down his cheeks.

"Let's go find a place to stay" Joshua said putting his hand on Neku's shoulder "I'm quite tired."

Neku woke up in a walkway; the question was… which walkway?

_"Where am I?" _he thought, in his hand was a pin with a black bird on a grey background.

"Am," He said aloud "am I playing?" there was a flash of light, to signify a pact had been made, Neku turned around to find Joshua holding onto his shoulder. "'Bout time you got here" Neku said smiling, Joshua however was not smiling.

"We've been bamboozled."

"Huh?" Neku looked confused

"I said," Joshua repeated "we've been bamboozled."

"'Splain?"

"Bamboozled, scammed, bewildered, conned! Need I go on?!" Joshua said again it was obvious that he was very flustered.

"How have we been scammed?"

"When I spoke with Erika she told me that because of her player choice she would give us a day to get used to Kyoto before the game started, however she never defined what she meant by a day." Joshua grumbled calming down.

"So you assumed it meant she would let us sleep _then_ give us the day" Neku nodded understanding "and what she really meant was the day started from the moment and lasted twelve hours."

"Basically, and, you and I fell asleep soon after we left the station" Joshua said now fully calm

Their phones rang with the mission mail (**A/N I actually looked up a map of Kyoto for this)**

Joshua read the mission aloud "Reach Koumyo-ji Temple, you have sixty minutes fail and face erasure-the reapers" and in seconds Neku felt a familiar pain in his hands.

_"There's the timer, right on cue…" _Neku thought then something hit him "Aw fuck now what are we goanna do?!"

"Calm down Neku," Joshua said grumbling "I'm just as upset as you are, but were going to have to deal with it."

Neku sighed "I guess"

"Now we're looking for a temple right?" Joshua muttered looking around "there's a temple"

"Joshua," Neku sighed looking positively pissed "this is Kyoto. There are a million fuckin' shrines and temples."

"Well…" Joshua said thinking "then let's ask for directions."

"Okay," Neku said still pissed "who are you going to ask? We're invisible remember?"

"How 'bout them?" Joshua said looking over Neku's shoulder he pointed at two girls, standing next to each other.

"Hmm? What's so special about them?" Neku asked looking at the girls.

One of the girls was tall she looked around sixteen, the other was a little shorter, she looked around twelve. The sixteen year old had short pink hair that was almost as messy as Neku's, her eyes were a bright yellow-green, and she was smiling; on the other hand, the twelve year old was not smiling. Her eyes were a light grey and her hair a dark brown, almost black, she wore a blue sweater that covered her hands and a rather wrinkled black t-shirt underneath the blue hoodie; both the girls were wearing pleated skirts.

Joshua laughed playing with a piece of Neku's hair "Well dear for one the have player pins."

Neku tilted his head and looked; both girls had the exact same pin that he had.

"I have a pin like that too, it the Kyoto player pin." Joshua informed Neku.

"I figured…" Neku said sighing he stood for a moment before turning to Joshua "Would you stop playing with my hair?!"

"Fine" Joshua sighed walking towards the players. Neku followed. "Hello, I'm Yoshiya Kiryu, this is Neku my partner"

"Yo" the pink haired girl said "I'm Ayako, this is my partner Reina." she motioned to the meek looking girl beside her.

"It's nice to meet you" Joshua smiled

"Nice to meet you to, Yoshiya, right?"

"You can call me Joshua," Josh smiled "so the did you get the mission?"

"Yeah we were just heading to the temple wanna come with?" Ayako smiled. Ayako wore a black tank top underneath a white long sleeved shirt that's collar rested at her shoulders, and was other wise non existent; her skirt was short and it came down to about halfway on her thigh, it flared out on all sides giving the impression that she had a very wild personality.

"That would be nice," Joshua smiled politely "you see Neku and I don't come here much so-"

"Oh that's all right," Ayako smiled "if you stick will us you'll do fine" and so she began running in the direction of the temple Joshua had noticed earlier; Reina followed her partner she turned her head smiled an motioned Joshua and Neku to follow as well.

"See asking for directions gets you somewhere" Joshua smiled looking back at Neku.

_"Oh lovely a wise ass…"_ Neku thought running after Joshua.


	4. Higurashi no naku koro ni

The title is Kimidori's game; this could have three meanings,

One- josh and Neku are playing on Kimidori's chess board

Two- Kimidori has set up the game of poker that she and Joshua are playing (A.K.A. their bet)

Three- Kimidori is playing the Shibuya reapers game (even though we won't be seeing much of this at all; as the fic. focuses around Neku and Joshua playing in Kyoto.)

*Not to be confused with a lime, which is a _really_ dirty make out/almost sex scene…

Chapter 3

Upon reaching the temple, Neku was out of breath, did everyone have to run so fast? Man he was so out of shape…

"Timer gone…" he muttered to himself "mission complete." Neku looked up to see Ayako looking at his hair.

"Is, is this your natural colour?" She asked looking at his bright orange hair.

"Yes I'm a natural orange' he said a bit confused and out of breath. Joshua, who was standing close by Ayako as Neku responded, giggled a bit.

"What?" Neku asked his voice taking a bit of a whiny tone.

"Oh nothing Neku" Joshua said covering his mouth, but still giggling.

"Nhya?" Neku sighed; he was used to this sort of response. It was late autumn, and the trees around the shrine were in full colour; oranges, yellows and reds, it was very pretty. Neku looked around as he took in the afternoon light on the slowly sleeping foliage, and he closed his eyes to hear the faint sound of the dying summer cicadas. When Neku opened his eyes again he saw Reina standing next to him.

"It's beautiful isn't it?" She asked looking out and she was, smiling?

"Huh?" Neku asked a bit distracted by Reina smiling "oh yea it is"

"This Temple is always very pretty in the autumn" Reina smiled "I remember coming her when I was little, like more so than now" Reina was still smile but her smile had turned sad.

"Hey let's go meet up with the others" Neku smiled putting a friendly hand on her shoulder.

"Oh sure!" she said snapping out of her daze.

And the day ended

The next day began; Neku woke up next to Joshua, they were lying just below the temple steps.

"Good morning Dear" Joshua smiled leaning into Neku.

"Okay not let's not have lemon," Neku said pushing Josh out of his personal space "_or_ a lime," and then he quickly added "_or_ a grapefruit **(A/N, a grapefruit is a make out scene)**."

"Can we have pineapple **(A/N/A a pineapple is a dirty make out scene*)**?" Joshua asked

"Um…" Neku pondered this a moment "No."

"Rats!" Joshua grumped. He looked around then got up on his feet, Joshua listened to the strangely loud cicadas "hey isn't summer almost over?" he asked

_-blip- -blip- mission mail!_

**"**Higurashi no naku koro ni-erase the noise you have 120 minutes, fail and face erasure-the reapers." Neku read, then thought _"Oh hello timer… fuck you hurt."_ He looked up to see Ayako and Reina chatting; they looked up and around and waved when they saw Joshua and Neku.

Neku waved back and began to walk towards them "Heya!" Ayako called waving.

"Hey!" Neku called back, Joshua was walking beside him.

"So what do you think of the mission?" Aya asked

"Higurashi no naku koro ni, that means When cicada's cry right?" Neku asked

"And then there's 'erase the noise,'" Ayako said looking thoughtful

"So we erase the cicada noise" Neku smiled "simple."

"Yeah" Aya smirked

"I thought the cicada's sounded loud when I woke up" Joshua said finally getting a chance to speak.

"And Neku-kun figured out the mission!" Ayako smiled she looked like she would leap with joy

"Meet back up here after you found all the cicada's you can find," Neku said to Ayako then looking at Reina "and keep her focused!" Reina nodded.

"Well you better move or we'll get all the cicadas!" Ayako yelled before she and Reina ran off.

"Heh heh," Joshua smiled "very leader-like Neku, maybe I should fire Uzuki and make you conductor.***(A/N if you have not completed TWEWY at least once do not read the explanation at the end of this chapter)**"

"Ha-ha," Neku said sarcastically "not funny."

_Zree zree wreezree wree wree_

Neku scanned the area; there were over ten Cicada noise symbols in sight.

_"Well I gotta start somewhere" _he sighed running up to one beginning a battle, Joshua stood beside him watching his back as the cicada's swarmed.

Soon after the several cicada's Joshua and Neku had fought were erased, "Sharp as a tack eh Neku?"

"Phychs are like bike riding josh, once you learn it, you never forget it." Neku smile, he hadn't had this much fun is five years.

"Thank God for that," Joshua smiled "because here come more noise."

Neku attacked as Joshua defended until once again the noise were erased.

"I think that's it for this side of the temple" Neku said listening to nothing but pure silence. He breathed in looking at the trees; still as vibrant in colour as the day before, "It's a wonderful world." He laughed smiling "and a beautiful one at that"

As the day continued Neku grew tired of doing all the attacking he turned around to Joshua.

"Okay, your turn." Neku said to Joshua

"My turn for what?" Joshua smirked

"To attack" Neku said a bit frustrated

"I'm defending"

"From what? I've erased all the noise before they can even get to us!" Neku said

"Oh you spastic sea monkey"

"You did not just call me a spastic sea monkey…"

"I believe I did actually" Joshua cocked an eyebrow

"Honestly Joshua…"

"Here let's go somewhere else now hmm? Ayako and Reina will take care of the cicadas" Joshua smirked looking at the top of Neku's head, where his headphones had once been.

"I don't think we can leave the temple grounds" Neku said walking to the gate; he, as expected, ran into a wall "see?"

"Whatever" Joshua grumbled erasing a few more cicadas, Neku stood watching his back smiling, they had traded jobs, and now Joshua was the one attacking. They then ran into Ayako and Reina.

"The place is a lot quieter, we must be getting close" Ayako smiled- but she spoke to soon because more cicadas flew out, into the area, there was a source.

"There was a bigger cicada inside the temple" Neku said "we erase that all the others disappear too…"

"How do you know that?" Ayako asked him

Neku looked at Joshua then he looked back at Ayako "I just know" he smiled

"Aright then! Let's go kick some buggy butt!" Ayako yelled in the series of wrees and zrees that were the cicada song.

*at the end of the game Megs-who is the conductor, gets erased and so I made Uzuki Josh's new conductor, not the best choice I know…


	5. Riddles and a cosplay

Ouch my brain I hate writers block… that and I'm having a lot of stuff going on right now so sorry for the delay…

So this is what it's like to have people read your ideas? Hmmm…

However on the plus side I have a plushie Zubat and a new pair of head phones ^^

An additional note- this mission is so long it will probably expand the fan fiction like three chapters, and that's because it takes a lot of words for this one and I don't want all of you to get bored with a super long chapter^^'.

Chapter 5

Neku ran to the steps almost hearing the timer tick slowly, running out of time. He was followed by Joshua and Reina; Ayako was nearly beside him. There it was, in the middle of the temple lay the largest cicada ever- even if it was only a noise.

"Oh fuck" Neku said looking at it "this on the second mission?"

"It's not so bad" Ayako shrugged "least it's asleep!" Once again, Ayako spoke too soon. The cicada turned and buzzed angrily at Neku and Ayako.

"Dammit" Neku sighed, fortunately there would be two teams attacking it. Joshua moved first throwing what looked to be a lamp post at the cicada; Reina attacked second with a bolt of lighting out of some pin that looked way to powerful to be a starter. Neku ignored it and began hitting the bug himself soon followed by Ayako, who like Reina seemed to skilled to have only played the game once.

Now it was the cicada's turn it screeched and called more, smaller cicada's into existence. And the small cicada's attacked.

"You two attack Me an' Reina'll defend." Ayako said slashing at the miniature cicadas.

"Okay" Neku said continuing to hit the larger cicada, it wasn't long before Neku noticed it was getting easier to hit, and that the hits took more damage as the smaller cicadas were destroyed. "Hey Joshua is it getting easier for you to attack too?"

"Duh," Joshua smirked "It's because there's less little cicadas." he laughed "Don't tell me you didn't notice."

Neku laughed nervously "Of course I knew that!" he laughed as more cicadas came. Neku turned in front of Reina "switch spots" He said.

"Fine then" She nodded, Reina hardly smiled. Except for that one day, the first day she smiled as she gazed over past the shrine grounds; but it had been a sad smile, a smiled with no true joy in her heart.

"Just be happy she can fight." Joshua said standing next to Neku.

"You really need to stop reading my mind." Neku sighed.

"Never." Joshua smirked, beginning to float as he attacked

"I'm surprised you can still do that…" Neku sighed there was one last chirp form the large cicada before it was erased; all of the smaller cicada's were also erased, and the timers disappeared just before they ran out of time.

_"Thank goodness"_ Neku thought sighing, man that was a huge cicada.

"Mission complete" Reina said "three days to go…" her voice trailed off

"Have you played this game before?" Neku asked randomly.

"Yes we have played for what will be two weeks in a row." Ayako said shrugging "I'm tired of it to tell you the truth…"

"Be happy it's not three weeks in a row…" Neku mumbled

"What was that?" Aya asked

"Never mind" Neku said sighing.

And the day ended.

The next day began.

Neku woke to the familiar sounds of Reina and Ayako chatting.

"And Neku's awake! Good! The mission's here!" Ayako smiled.

"You could solve the riddle yourself you know…" Neku said muttering.

Joshua laughed quietly "Oh but Neku you're the best at interpreting the riddles" he teased

"You shut up." Neku grumbled

"Ooh scary."

Neku just rolled his eyes and looked at the mission it was odd in some way.

"I bet you're wondering where your timers are," it read "well I have hid them, find them and complete the mission. Or would you rather be erased? - Farid, Game Master"

"Isn't it weird?!" Ayako asked squirming

"Yeah it is a bit odd…" Neku mumbled _"Timers? There imbedded in you hands how can we find them?" _Neku thought this "Maybe we will find the little clock things and w have to pick the up by touching our hand to them."

"There's an idea." Reina said

"What kind of name is Farid?" Ayako asked. Neku shrugged and began looking around; his phone beeped again.

"Hmm?" he asked looking at it

"Observant are you observant are you now here is your clue! – Cluck cluck Ding! – Farid, Game Master"

"Cluck cluck… Ding?" Neku thought looking at the clue; then Joshua's phone beeped.

"Quick is your partner let's hope you are too, here's the clue for you- Hare Hare Yukai- Farid, Game Master"

"Hare Hare Yukai, isn't that a dance?" Neku asked even more confused; Joshua's phone beeped again.

"Kurama-dera"

"?" Neku rubbed his eyebrows, _"What a confusing mission, no make that confusing pre- mission." _He thought sighing "okay so we know that the timers are hidden, and to grab your timer you must touch it with your hand, our clues are 'cluck cluck Ding!', 'Hare Hare Yukai,' and 'Kurama-dera' "

"Kurama-dera's a temple I think that they're hosting an anime convention or something today" Ayako said; her phone them beeped.

"Teaming up is clever, and clever is one word away from cleaver. This is your clue- Farid, Game Master"

"Nice. I earned myself a clue!" Ayako smiled

"So every time we figure something you, we get another clue…" Neku said 'and when we get all the clues."

"We can find our timers!" Ayako smiled "You're so smart Neku!"

"Well let's go to the anime convention. I'm sure Joshua's timer will be somewhere around there;" Neku said "and then my timer has something to do with…" Neku hit his fore head about to die of cheesiness "A kitchen timer…"

Joshua laughed, and Neku glared at him. "Oh Neky-kun you just figured that out?" he giggled(**A/N okay I'm really giving myself a headache, heh heh and if you haven't noticed I'm making this chapter up as I go…)**

"Well I don't hear you saying any helpful words of wisdom!" Neku said rather loudly.

"I'll show you to the temple," Ayako said breaking the almost argument "It's just up this way come on Reina." She motioned Neku and Joshua to follow her.

"_I'm gonna need some serious therapy when this is all over…"_ Neku thought **(A/A/N You're gonna need therapy? You try writing this!) **

The Temple was reached very quickly; the stairs were very steep, and they led up to a festival like area filled with people in brightly coloured wigs and odd clothing.

"This must be the right place…" Neku sighed looking at the cosplayers he began walking up the steps.

"Hey wait! You can't go to an anime convention dressed like that!" Ayako said pulling Neku back "We need disguises. Now where's the nearest shop that sells black robes…"

Within minutes they were all dressed as Kingdom hearts characters.

"Ayako, why are you the only one without a wig?' Neku asked

"Because, Marly has pink hair!" Ayako smiled holding onto a scythe that was as pink as her hair 'Oh speaking of hair Neku, is that your natural colour? Orange I mean."

"I'm a natural orange…" Neku said a little spaced out

Joshua laughed.

"You be quiet." Neku said glaring

"Yes sir… *giggle* superior..." Joshua laughed**** **

"You look terrible in a mullet by the way" Neku said crossing his arms

"I think he looks nice" Reina said. It was odd seeing her in a blonde wig; Neku was so used to her brown hair.

Neku sighed… this always happened…. always…

And let's cut it all of here! The craziness that comes next is the convention itself.

**Now I bet you are all very confused. Allow me to explain; Ayako, Neku, Joshua, and Reina are cosplaying as members of organization 13, which is form kingdom hearts. Joshua is dressed up as Demyx, Ayako as Marluxia, Reina as Roxas, and Neku as Xemnas. Look them up on your own time! Lol ^^


	6. forshadowing

AAH! I've been on hiatus for so long gomen gomen!!!

You'll see something similar for Limes, Lemons, and Pineapples. Anyway this chapter is basically crack. No seriously! This, this the cackiest chapter of this entire fan fiction. I this chapter you will se random Axel Cosplayers(poor Reina) among other things. Do enjoy…

Chapter 6

Neku stepped into the convention looked around to find that his friends had been scattered. Poor Reina had been abducted by a random Axel cosplayer and was now surrounded by over, what seemed to be, a million rabid yaoi fan girls. Joshua and Ayako had been whisked away to have pictures of them taken, and Neku could have sworn someone called him mansex… so this is what the Kyoto otakus were like… no wait all otakus…**(A/N yes I am making fun of you! :P)**

_"Ah.. I've never actually been to an anime convention before..." _Neku thought _"are the all crazy? Then again I guess it's not any different then a Tin Pin slam of…"_

"What you thinking about hmm?" Ayako asked putting her arm over Neku's shoulder and pressing her face against his.

"I thought you were getting your picture taken. Where's Joshua?" Neku asked pushing Aya out of his personal space

"Joshua? Oh he's behind us." Ayako smiled

Neku turned even though eh knew Josh was there he jumped out of his skin anyway.

"So what do you say…" Joshua giggled "superior."

"How about we save Reina" Neku suggested the poor girl was probably so surrounded by fan girls she couldn't breath.

Reina was what the fan girls had started calling "the cutest Roxas cosplayer they had ever seen." One dressed as Rena(Higurashi no naku koro ni) even had attempted to take her home. However the poor girl would have been sadly mistaken if her prize disappeared when she got out of the convention. This ironically was right when Reina's a

Ane(older sister), Joshua and Neku came to the rescue.

"Aww! I wanted to take her home!' the Rena cosplayer complained as she was dragged away by her friends.

"Wait rena carries a cleaver type thing…" Ayako said she looked at the shiny sharp object his the crazy girls hands. And sure enough the was a timer on the side of the blade. Ayako put her hand over the timer there was a flash and Ayako flinched back. The timer was now on her hand frozen in time. The Rena cosplayer looked at Ayako strangely before shrugging and following her friends.

"well done well done. You found your timer. But you cannot complete your mission until you and your partners have their timers! Help them look.- Farid The Game Master"

Ayako sighed. "I guess we focus on fining all your timers now." She turned to Reina "Imouto(little sister) are you allright? You must have been passed through over twenty different cosplayers."

"No just the one, and the Rena cosplayer. She was one of the yaoi fan girls." Reina smiled a bit.

Neku felt himself blush. Reina was just too adorable when she smiled.

"Lolicon" Joshua whispered in his ear.

"I wasn't thinking anything like that sicko." Neku whispered back glaring at Joshua, but still there was something different about Reina that would catch the eye, she had this sort of glow about her that Neku couldn't help but notice. Not to mention the other people at the convention.

"Her skin does glow kind of." Joshua whispered reading Neku's thoughts.

"Come to think of it..." Neku said turning his head to Joshua to look at him better "Yours does too."

Joshua giggled "Oh that's sweet Neku you think my skin glows!"

Neku's eye twitched. "Well let's go look for your timer." and he walked off wondering; what was it about Reina that reminded him so much of Joshua? There personalities were different and they didn't look the same. _"Unless…" _ Neku didn't have time to think any more because the loud music from the melancholy of Haruhi Suzumiya began playing in his ears, he looked up to see a trio of cosplayers dancing.

"Hare Hare Yukai." Neku said he looked to se if Joshua was next to him. _"The timer has to be around here somewhere."_ Neku thought then he turned aroundand looked from the dancers position. Joshua mimicked his movements.

"Oh look there it is," Joshua said looking at a red timer, and just as Ayako had done he placed his hand over the timer and flinched back with pain. Neku received a message-

"Leave the convention to find the final two timers- Farid the Game Master"

"We still need a clue to Reina's timer." Neku said looking a bit worried. "Where are they?"

"At the front where we left them," Joshua said "they're probably still there."

"Well then let's go get them." Neku said heading to the front, Joshua following. When they arrived Ayako was smiling.

"Reina got her clue." She said

"Well what was it?"

"Ane-san" Reina said poking Ayako "my timer was on her shoe."

"Guess all we have to do is get my timer, and then we get the mission." Neku said sighing. What a crazy day.


	7. At a loss

Whoo back on track, as the story starts to head towards the epic climax I fell like I should tell you that I in no way intend to hint couples, only foreshadow events. I have also noticed I'm slipping away form my M rating(if Fanfiction . net actually had it this would probably be labled with an Older Teen rating). Be prepared for some swearing in this up coming chapter. Oh yes and mild yaoi activity (don't get exited, it is really mild).

And while you wait for me to get of my lazy arse for the next chapter, how about some constructive criticism, I'm really worried that the lack of readers after chapter 3 is because of Reina and Ayako (fan characters), they won't be here for much longer though muahahaha!

Chapter 7

Neku walked out of the convention with his friends; finally he could take off that stupid wig! His orange hair fell out messily over his face. He had cut his hair about four months ago and it was beginning to grow back into the messy spikes of his fifteenth year, or maybe it just looked that way because he was playing the game again, and then again it could have been him having wig hair... whatever the reason his hair was a mess.

Eventually every one was back in their own clothes. At this point the daylight was running low, they needed to find Neku's timer… fuck…

"Kitchen stores…" Ayako said in thought as they passed some garbage cans. Neku's phone bleeped

"--" was the message it pointed the group to the trash cans.

"Well," sighed Neku "let's start digging" and he lifted one of the trash can lids and began to go through the grime, Ayako soon joined, Joshua made a face of disgust and stood by Neku to give him "moral support", but he was probably just being lazy. Reina stood next to Ayako, looking shy. _"why isn't she helping…" _Neku thought before Ayako cried out.

"Found it!!" she squealed holding up a kitchen time r that looked vaguely like a chicken's egg. She handed the egg to Neku, who wiped the grime off it. There it was clear as the setting sun, his timer.

Neku winced as he placed his hand over it, along with the pain there was a beep of mission mail on their phones.

"Head for your starting spot- Farid, the Game Master"

At that moment the timers, once frozen in time ticked, with ten minutes on the clock. The lamppost where they had stood that morning was so close they got there in plenty of time.

And the day ended.

Neku woke up again in front of the Koumyo-ji Temple. There was a significant drop in players; this was understandable, the mission the day before was crazy, and yet Neku couldn't help but wonder what the entry fees of those players were. Joshua was awake as always, and talking on his phone… oh this was a new one!

"Hmm, okay then, yep makes sense. Alright I'll talk to you later." Joshua said hanging up "what's with that look I'm still composer."

"So that was a business call?" Neku asked "to who?"

"To whom, Neku," Joshua corrected him "Mr. H, I wanted to see what Kimidori was up to."

"Ah, I hope Shiki's all right." Neku said looking up, it never truly crossed his mind before since the day eh met Kimidori, but he was playing against his best friend. He turned to Joshua "promise me this." He said

"Promise you what?" Joshua asked smirking.

"That when we win, you won't erase Shiki or the Kyoto UG"

"I didn't plan on either;" Joshua said "I plan on leaving the Kyoto UG exactly as I found it, and I plan to send Shiki on her way."

"Good." Neku sighed "Where's Ayako, and Reina?"

"They went shopping, the mission's not here yet." Joshua sighed

"Oh goody…" Neku sighed walking towards the temple, and while he was at it, a wall. "Ouch…" he mumbled

"the temple's blocked don't try to walk to it." Joshua said

"Delayed warning…" Neku mumbled rubbing the spot on his head. And from a shop some where off to the side came Reina and Ayako in new clothes. Reina wore a white T-shirt and blue jeans. Ayako was wearing a very comfortable looking blue T-shirt and a pair of black shorts that stopped little before her knees; both wore brown sandals.

"Hey Josh look!" Ayako smiled "Pockets!" she said slipping the light blue cell phone that she had previously carried around on her wrist with a string. As she put the cell phone in her pocket it slipped form her hand and fell open. Neku kindly picked it up and briefly got a glimpse of the screen before Ayako tore it away from him.

"Ayako, Midori?" he asked a bit con fused.

Ayako laughed a bit and shrugged "oh dear looks like I've been found out." She smiled "my last name is Midori, same with Reina, since she's my little sister."

"That's interesting to know." Neku smiled

"You're turn!" Ayako laughed "now that you know my last name and relationship with my partner you have to return the favour."

"Well my last name is Sakuraba and Joshua is uh…" what _was_ his relationship to Joshua?

"Don't be so shy dear…" Joshua said smoothly, brushing his hand over Neku's shoulder he brought Neku's lips up to his and held the kiss for about twenty seconds. During that time period Reina pulled out her phone and snapped a picture.

"You didn't take a picture of that right?" Neku asked Ayako suspiciously.

Ayako giggled "well _I _didn't but Reina-" Ayako was cut off by her phone bleeping

"Oh hey," Reina said changing the subject "mission's here…" and she flipped her phone out to look at it.

Neku turned to Joshua "What the fuck was that for?" he asked

Joshua giggled "Fuck? Now there's an Idea…"

"Okay so the mission is, 'Three black holes lie asleep, two hold death to those who meet their red gaze, one holds countless treasure. Reach Koumyo-ji temple you have 350 minutes, fail and face erasure- the reapers.'" Reina read aloud. A few seconds later the timers came up, and three of four winced with pain. Neku Shrugged he was pretty used to the timers by now…

"So, black holes?" Ayako asked confused "they don't have eyes do they?"

"I think it's talking about taboo noise Aya-chan" Joshua said "Right Neku?"

"Something like that…" Neku's voice trailed off, he thought of Beat and Rhyme, they were brother and sister, like Reina and Ayako, it was possible then that their entry fees had something to do with each other, like Beats had been…

"Neky-kun…" Reina asked concerned "you seem distant, what's the matter?"

"It's nothing." Neku shook his head "just thinking."

"'Bout what?" Reina asked

"A friend in Shibuya." Neku replied quietly "but it doesn't really matter let's focus on the mission. Reina nodded.

"So where do we start we can't just go looking for three taboo noise, seeing as at least two are the lethal ones." Ayako said with a confused tone.

"Ayako," Neku said "their taboo noise, _all_ of them are deadly"

"I meant that two out of three we don't want because they don't help us with the mission." Ayako rolled her eyes

"How 'bout we start by checking which roads are blocked?" Reina suggested

"Good Idea, do we split up or do we go together?" Ayako asked

"Since we're dealing against taboo noise we should stick together." Joshua said

They checked the entrances to other temples and shrines, most road were blocked, the stayed in a pretty tight bunch, it was when they finally dispersed a bit that one of three noise appeared. A single giraffe **(A/N giraffe?)** easily defeated, one could go for the legs, being careful not to be stepped on, one could go for the neck, and two others for the sides. When the noise disappeared in the static that most noise do, a golden pin clinked to the ground; it had the elegant design of a key on it, the art on this pin, was similar to the art on the player pin.

"This is the treasure then," Neku smiled picking it up "time to head back to Koumyo-ji."

Ayako turned around to go back with out realizing it stepping a little too far away from Reina. A Taboo noise appeared in front of her.

"NO!" Reina cried running to her sister. Ayako was erased before she was even close.

_Reina sat by her sister's bed, Ayako was worn down to almost nothing, she hadn't eaten in so long, Reina could hardly remember._

_"Aya-chan," Reina said quietly "Aya-chan you need to eat"_

_Ayako turned to Reina with a blank expression on her face, her formerly light green eyes were becoming more sunken in and were loosing their vibrant colour. Ayako closed these lifeless eyes. For the last time Aya closed her eyes, and something that vaguely resembled a smile was left on her face._

_"AYAKO!" Reina called "ANE-SAN COME BACK! ANE!" Reina called to the lifeless shell that was her sister that lay before her._

_About four days had passed since Ayako's funeral; Reina still felt that it was her fault. She took her friend up to the roof of her school and looked at the edge._

_"My last wish is to be buried next to Ayako" She said, and before her friend could protest or stop her Reina ran of the edge of the school building._

_When Reina opened her eyes there was her sister sitting next to her in full health. "You Okay Reina?" she said "You were out like a rock!" Ayako said, there was a flash of light, and then a message on their phones that said- _Reach Koumyo-ji Temple, you have sixty minutes- fail and face erasure- The Reapers

"What the fuck are you doing?!" Neku yelled out at Reina "The noise is still there!" he grabbed Reina's hand and pulled her over to another unlucky player, whose partner had just been erased.

Joshua looked at Neku, "That boy doesn't look like he'll last long..." Joshua whispered.

"They you and I'll have to cover for him and Reina" Neku said breathing quickly. And in one last joint effort to save their friend Neku, and Joshua attacked the first noise, and then the second. Once both had been erased Neku turned, Reina and her partner were no where to be seen.

"It's all right Neku," Joshua said, assuming the worst "Com'on, we need to get to Koumyo-ji"

Neku Reluctantly nodded his head in agreement and then left for the temple.


	8. By Heart

This is another short chapter which leads you straight into the next chapter, which will carry you to the last chapter; this chapter as is the tradition of most of my chapters, which is to end the day that was started in the chapter before. I'm dreadfully exited to finish this chapter and move on to meeting Farid(the game master) as he'll be fun to write, and then the epic battle with Kimidori herself, or… maybe not? You'll se what I mean in the last chapter.

Chapter 8

Neku stepped toward the temple with Joshua a Solemn look on his face, and Joshua appeared to be unchanged, as always. Neku pressed the Key pin to the wall and it practically fell apart. Neku and Joshua walked onto the temple grounds, the timers disappeared, and much sadness followed this day's mission however. Neku stood at the top of the temple steps and looked at the colours; he imagined Ayako and Reina sitting and having lunch together, like he would imagine they did. Like Beat and Rhyme would usually do at Miyashita park; then Neku wondered how Reina and Ayako died, did they died like Beat and Rhyme? Road kill? Or were they like Shiki, whose death was unknown to Neku, or heaven forbid, Like him, brought into the game by force?**(A/N Neku here is referring to homicide, or murder)**

The questions puzzled him and he sat for hours, not noticing Joshua sitting beside him. Neku was lost in thought until the day's end.

Neku woke up with a Rundown feeling, and ha-ha not funny game master, he _was_ in a roadway. It appeared to be around Four AM. There were no cars, no people. It was misty, and Neku wondered; were he and Joshua the only ones left? Neku Staggered for a bit before Yawning, he looked around for Joshua who was sleeping happily on the ground next to him. Neku sat down and thought about his entry fee. Was it really worth all that trouble? It was a rotten old pair of headphones for crying out loud! He didn't even really need them; he had memorized all the songs.

Neku with out meaning to begun to sing one of his favourites, a song he had known since he was twelve, 'You' From Higurashi no Naku Koro ni. Why he had begun to sing this song? I Cannot truly tell you, what I can tell you however is he would forever associate it with Reina and Ayako.

"I'm wondering where you are and what you are doing now…" Neku said singing as if there was no one there. At this point Joshua began to wake up. "…I reach out the furthest that I can and try to bring back the life I would have had, and as if it were wind, it slips right through my hands, and although I see it I cannot reach…"

Joshua kept his eyes closed. He had been told by Sanae that Neku could sing and was a damn good violinist, but never quite believed it. But now listening to Neku singing gave him and idea. Neku's singing died into humming as he continued to what would have played next on his MP3 player "…It is you I have loved all along…" he mumbled reaching the chorus of Dana Glover's "It is you (I have loved)".

Joshua got sat up "You know you're adorable when you think no one's listening"

"Huh!?" Neku said surprised "you heard that?!?"

"Why were you singing an American love song I wonder?" Joshua said giving Neku no reprieve before deciding on his own answere "Could you have been singing it for me, oh how sweet!"

"What?! No!" Neku said shaking his head and blushing "It was a song on my Mp3 player!"

"Heh heh" Joshua giggled continuing to tease Neku "Maybe you enjoyed my kiss yesterday a little too much I wonder?"

Neku just gave up after that and he began walking forward to try and find his way around 'Maybe I'll be erased,' Neku thought 'then I wouldn't have to listen to his babbling, ha ha! This UG is making me insane!' Neku looked at the pale Kyoto sky; he never remembered the air in Tokyo being this clear. "Wanna bet the sky is spotless in Okinawa?" he asked Joshua who had stopped taunting him for singing in English.

"I used to live in Okinawa," Joshua said plainly "many years ago."

"I don't know that." Neku said "When did you move to Shibuya?"

"Only about a year before I died, I moved for High school I needed to move away from the hot summers and the zippo snow for three years, and then I planned to take over papa's business and live in the lap of luxury. ~ah…" Joshua breathed out like the snuffy rich kid he probably was "but life is cruel, and the fun didn't last long."

'Not that he doesn't live in the lap of luxury now…' Neku thought sighing

"What was that?" Joshua asked

"My phone bleeped" Neku lied "Maybe it's the mission." The mission was not there, well until Neku had actually turned his phone on. There was a message at least three hours old saying

"No mission today, no noise no nothing! See you tomorrow- 3 Farid Game Master"

"The hell?" Neku asked "what's with the heart?"

Joshua looked at his phone too "Well I think it's cute" Joshua smiled closing his phone "'cmon dear I want to find something let's look for a directory"

Temporarily forgetting the happenings of the day before Neku asked 'Why don't we ask Ayako and Reina?" Then the memory of the day before struck him "Oh fuck I forgot…" he mumbled.

"That's alright," Joshua said looking at a street side map "Now… Music shoppes" he said to himself finding one close by that opened around nine A.M. Now, to keep Neku Busy until then….

Nine a clock came, after three long hours, Nine o' clock came. Joshua pulled Neku into the Music shoppe.

"Why are we in here?" Neku asked a little confused.

"Oh _you'll_ see" Joshua giggled, walking up to the counter he asked to see two of the violins that were for sale.

Neku noticed this, but wasn't quite sure why Joshua had gotten two violins. Until he began Tuning both up.

Joshua picked up one of the Test Violins and began to tune it, he let the finely rosined bow glide across the strings as he began to play the intro to "Uninstall" the Bokurano opening, Neku was such a nerd he was bound to know the song, and for that part play it on the violin.

Neku's attention had been caught, as if there was something clearly hardwired into his brain, he hadn't played in at least a year, because of college, he walked over and picked up the second violin and began to tune it.

"Oh Neku," Joshua said in fake surprise "I didn't know you played."

"Shut up!" Neku said defensively as if he had just been accused of an addiction "You play the regular melody…" Joshua shrugged and began to play from the beginning of the song. Neku Chimed in where the words would be, and played what Joshua was playing up an octave, until the final chorus he shifted down and played with Joshua 'till the end of the song.

"We'll have to think about it" Joshua said when the shop owner asked about buying the violins. Neku stepped out of the shop with Joshua but couldn't remember anything after that.

-chapter end-


	9. Reenter Reina Kimidori wait what?

Okay, so here's the long-awaited ninth chapter. This is where the climax is and I will please ask you not to mention it in your reviews, but if you have comments on it (positive ones appreciated), I will ask you to e-mail or PM me, or if you have questions. You meet Farid in this chapter, Kimidori, and *gasp!* Reina.

~~~~~  
Chapter Nine

Neku woke up in front of the train station.

"Huh?" he asked, coming into consciousness. He could have sworn he was studying for a big calculus test and he was asking the Grim Heaper about one of the questions. Pi-Face was giving him totally incomprehensible directions/advice and—

Oh, wait…that was a dream…

"Good morning, sleeping beauty," Joshua sighed. "Mission's here."

"Defeat the game master, blah blah blah…" Neku asked, "Where do we go?"

"Nowhere, we wait here," Joshua said, showing Neku the screen.

-Wait where you are for the game master. Defeat him or face erasure.-  
-The Reapers-

"That's really lame…" Neku said.

"I'd watch who you call lame," said a heavily accented voice from behind. "Because you could oh so easily get erased."

"Thanks for cutting travel time out of the picture," Joshua smirked. "Now, then" he smirked, floating up. Neku readied his pins.

"You are not honestly thinking of taking me on alone?" Farid asked, stepping back. "There is one more player pair."  
"Hmm," Joshua said. "And this player pair, they would be?"

At that point, someone unexpected showed up.

"Reina!?" Neku asked in surprise.

"Let us take it from here, 'kay?" Reina said. She smiled, her green eyes sparkling. Wait, green? Weren't her eyes grey?

Neku hardly had time to think before Joshua landed and dragged him away from the current battle. "Let Reina deal with it. She's stronger than she looks." Joshua smirked. It was as if he had decided something in the back of his mind. It showed all over his face.

"What're you thinking?" Neku asked him as he stopped running. They were in a dark hall similar to the Shibuya River. It was in the train tunnel, but Neku could not see the tracks. "And…where are we?"

"We," Joshua began, "are on our way to meet up with the so-called 'composer of Kyoto'." He paused and looked at Neku. "And I'm thinking that we will see Reina and Ayako very shortly."

"What?" Neku asked, confused. "I'm sorry, but you're going to have to explain more. Ayako got erased and Reina has a new partner."

"Nm," Joshua said, making a motion of zipping his lips. "Can't tell you, it'd spoil the fun!"

Neku grumbled, yet kept walking; they'd have to get there before Reina defeated Farid, right? Neku sighed, wondering once again why he chose to play this dumb game. A fourth time! And then he wondered what Joshua meant. They'd see Ayako again? No time for that before he stepped into a white room, similar to that of Shibuya, with one exception. Instead of fish in the floor, there were plenty of brightly coloured tropical birds in the dome-like ceiling. The floor was tile.

"Whoa…" Neku said, looking around.

"Well, it's very impressive," Joshua said. "But this isn't our stop." Joshua smirked and he pushed open a door at the front of the room. Neku got to take one last glimpse at the room. It had grown bamboo-like walls. The trees that adorned the walls grew up into the ceiling where the birds would sit and rest until they began following you. Then he was pulled through the door by Joshua and the rest was a blur.

When Neku was able to get a sense of his surroundings, he saw that they were in the throne room. This was the best way to describe it as it was a very large space with only a fancy chair in the back.

Standing in front of them with her long black hair and dark green eyes stood Princess Pretty Bird herself.

"I guess the fun would end here, ne?" she said. She was wearing a long black skirt and a white long sleeved shirt, giving her a menacing appearance.

"Here, the fun only begins, Erika dear," Joshua laughed, levitating up. Neku readied his pins when Kimidori smirked and stepped back revealing a very tired looking Shiki beside her. "Wasn't this the entry fee? The safety of your beloved's friend?"

"Say what?" Neku asked, looking at Joshua.

"I have no idea what you're talking about," Joshua said, closing his eyes.

"Subtle as ever. You don't seem very concerned, seeing as I got back before you did. Therefore, I believe I win," Kimidori said and she tapped Shiki's forehead. Before Shiki could barely utter a word, she began to fade.

Joshua laughed. "I've lost it seems. Oh, dear, this could be troublesome."

Kimidori smirked. "You think?" She shot a bullet of sorts out of her finger at Joshua, who ran to grab hold what was left of Shiki before both disappeared.

"You're next." Kimidori smiled at Neku and she almost moved her arm up to meet Neku's nose when Reina ran in.

"Game over!" Reina smirked. "Give up."

Kimidori hissed and she sent the bullet at Reina. Reina ran over to Neku.

"Make a pact now," she ordered.

Neku, without thinking much, nodded.  
"Okay."

There was that familiar flash of light and Reina stepped forward.

"As it stands, you've lost. Give up and I'll let you walk out with your tail between your legs, you greedy woman," Reina said, an edge of authority in her voice.

"It's not over until the composer is finished," Erika said, sending another finger bullet at Reina, who dodged, leaving Neku an opening to use pyrokinesis. Neku himself wasn't sure of what was happening but apparently Reina had challenged the composer and picked him for her partner.

Reina moved quickly and was mostly dodging while Neku attacked. The battle seemed to go on for ages until Kimidori was on her knees hyperventilating. Reina was barely scratched.

"Give up yet?" Reina asked.

"Far from it," Kimidori huffed.

"Then I'll put you out of your misery."

With that, Reina smirked and closed her hand over Kimidori, who shattered into a million glass shards, like a mirror had been broken. Along with the sound of shattering glass, there was a flash and Neku covered his eyes from the brightness.

When he opened his eyes again, there were several greenish rays of light glowing from where Kimidori stood. In Reina's place was a white figure that glowed lightly, like the pure white colour you get from a new fluorescent light. The figure was smiling.

What stood in front of Neku had a powerful, yet peaceful presence. The figure had hair that flowed lightly over its shoulders in a very angelic way and wore a pure white dress which also appeared angelic.  
Neku fell to his knees with relief, in the presence of what may or may not have been Reina. He felt secure and relaxed.

"It's over," he breathed, closing his blue eyes. "It's finally over."

A/N: No, the story isn't over. I have one more chapter that needs to be written to tie up loose ends and give the story a happy ending, but we have come to the climax, and the multi-chapter masterpiece that is Kimidori's Game is now at its close.


	10. The sisters whom had died long ago

You're supposed to be nice to everyone;

because you never know when you're meeting an angel.

-_What Happened to Lani Garver_ by Carol Plum-Ucci

Lay down, your sweet and weary head

Night is falling

You've come to journeys end

Sleep now

Dream of the week that came before-It is calling,

from a cross a distant shore.

-"Into the west"- Music/lyrics by Howard Shore, Fran Walsh, and Annie Lennox

Chapter 10

Neku looked up to see the celestial being gone. In its place was a twelve year old with long black hair and deep green eyes. The girl turned to him and helped him up.

"Thank you for helping me with that." The girl smirked "I'm Reina; it's nice to meet you."

"Weren't you Reina before?" Neku asked "What happened to your hair?"

"The woman who we just killed was named Erika Kyo," Reina said "her last name was not Kimidori as you had supposed. Her hair was not black nor her eyes green. Those are all my traits."

"Then why didn't we see you like that?"

"Because she borrowed her appearance, and you saw her as that," Reina said "I had to become something else- to find her within a week time limit."

"Like hide and go seek?" Neku asked

"Exactly, she saw me as a child and so we played a game for children," Reina sighed "she was a terribly fail conductor, so I offed her."

"But she was in Shibuya the entire week." Neku said, as confused now as he was when Reina had begun her explanation.

"She must have found a way to get back early, she heard from a spy or something that my partner in the game had been erased. Therefore it was still impossible for me to find her," Reina said taking a breath. "But she was wrong on two points. One: Ayako cannot be erased by a mere taboo noise. Two: you, her own proxies were her downfall."

"Me and Joshua?" Neku asked

"_Joshua and I,_" Reina corrected "I may not have gotten to world jump in time- I had a flashback you see. You forced a pact between me and a partnerless player," Reina said "and that's what helped me get here."

"What happened to him, the player I mean?" Neku asked "And for that matter what happened to Ayako?"

"The poor boy will have to go through the game again, I'll apologize that he was caught up in this," Reina said "Ayako took a trip to a parallel world; your Shiki and Joshua will be there too and the three will probably arrive together."

"Good to know." Neku sighed "I'm tired…"

"One would guess! Come, let's wait for them in the aviary. My partner is in there as well." Reina said leading Neku in "Errrriot!" she sang emphasizing her Japanese accent. "I'd like you to meet a friend of mine," She said "Neku, this is Elliot, my partner for the past few days; he came to Japan from America for an exchange program." Reina smiled sitting Neku down on one of the white couches. Elliot smiled and waved.

"Hey." He said his red hair falling over his freckly face; his eyes were light green.

"And Elliot, This is Neku, he's from Tokyo." Reina smiled before sitting down herself.

"If you don't mind me asking," Elliot said shyly "What was your entry fee Neku?"

"A pair of old Headphones; it must seem shallow, huh?" Neku said

"Not at all," Elliot said "They must have been important to you. My entry fee was my American cell phone, because it reminds me of home and my granddad, who passed away."

"My headphones were given to me by my dad for my twelfth birthday, but they remind me of these three weeks when I met my best friend in high school and such." Neku said; he liked Elliot. Elliot was a very trusting and open person- were all foreigners like that?

What seemed like a lifetime passed with them talking before Ayako walked in the door. Neku stood up to get a better look at Ayako's clothes. She wore a black button down shirt, and white fedora. Her shirt had on white floral embroidery on the left sleeve and shoulder. Her fedora had a black floral design and a red and green feather sticking out of the brim. She wore a black mini-skirt that had a single red stripe two inches from the hem. On her feet she wore white knee socks and black school shoes.

"Hullo," she said. "And why wasn't I welcomed to this pow-wow?"

"Ane!" Reina cried, her face lighting up. She ran over and hugged her sister, then she introduced her to Elliot "Ane, this is Elliot: Elliot, Ayako; Ayako, Elliot."

"Pleasure" she smiled shaking Elliot's hand, then she turned to Neku "and for you young master Neku I bring two gifts!"

Shiki walked in first she glomped Neku and almost knocked him of his feet.

"Oh God I was soo worried about you the entire week!" Shiki said burying her face in Neku's chest "I actually got sick! In the UG!" she said before she was tapped on the shoulder. Shiki turned to see Joshua.

"Excuse me but may I cut in?" Joshua purred

"Oh, of course." Shiki smiled, giggling.

"What's with the creepy laugh?" Neku asked Shiki as he received an amorous hug from Joshua.

"Oh, don't worry, Neku; Josh told me all about your 'relationship' when we were with Ayako" Shiki giggled

"Wait a minute! But I-- he--" Neku sputtered "JOSHUA!"

Joshua kissed Neku's forehead. "Yes, dear?"

Neku opened his mouth but then thought it best so say nothing. He turned to see Ayako and Reina talking with Elliot. Ayako looked over at them.

"So I suppose we should go back into the RG, and get you guys a train ticket home, huh?" she said a solemn expression on her face.

"I suppose so," Neku said sadly. Ayako gave him and Joshua a hug- Reina did the same.

"Visit us soon, okay?" Reina requested, leading Neku, Joshua, and Shiki out of the aviary, Elliot waved goodbye. Reina turned back to him and said, "Hope you do well next week too!"

The train station was busy. VERY busy.

"It's Sunday, so most people who came on vacation go home today so they can get back before work," Ayako explained.

"I talked with Eri," Shiki said. "She'll be in Shibuya tomorrow. She just has to finish a design we were working on for class." Shiki smiled, pushing her glasses up her nose. The train for Tokyo arrived and so the trio began to leave.

"O!" Reina said. "I almost forgot!" she pulled out from thin air Neku's headphones; they looked as good as new. "You can't leave without your entry fee."

"Oh," Neku said absently, putting the 'phones on his neck and stepping into the train, giving one last wave good bye before the doors closed.

"I'll miss them," Ayako said. "Tokyo-folk are interesting."

"Yep," Reina sighed. Ayako put her hand on Reina's head and ruffled her hair.

"Hey Imouto, what's with the long face ne? You know you can't keep them here forever. 'Least we'll see plenty of Shiki."

"There is that…" Reina smiled softly.

"How 'bout a game?" Ayako asked.

Reina smirked. "Reaper sport four?"

Ayako sighed. "All right, but you're the oni** this time!"

"Okay then." Rena smirked and she smirked and disappeared into a little ball of light that no ordinary person would be able to see.

"Oi! I said _YOU_ were the oni!" Ayako yelled spreading a pair of snow white wings and taking off after Reina.

And the life on the station continued as it always had. Nevertheless left in the air, was a small hint of laughter from two sisters whom had died long ago.

--

--

--

The end

Final author notes-

YES! It's finished! I'm so very happy that is it is fin! I'm so sorry this took so long, my internet broke and our computer pooped all my work so I basically had to re-write the whole thing. No I don't intend on a sequel but if you have any suggestions I'd be happy to hear them  Limes Lemons and Pineapples I have to work on and I've been planning for that ^^ the third chapter will be up sometime either this month or August **NO GUARANTEES!**

** Reaper sport four is tag, in Japan the one who is "it" is also known as the oni or the demon.

Once again please do not mention the climax in you reviews I don't like to spoil the ending for people but if you have comments on it, feel free to PM or e-mail me at :D Peace!

Disclaimer- I own neither TWEWY nor either quotes before the chapter Arigato and Sayonara.


End file.
